Undertale Battle Series
by TheCookieDude7
Summary: In the underground, monsters normally will FIGHT you, but what will happen if some of your favorite monsters battle each other? Just imagine it... Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, Mettaton, Muffet, maybe Gaster even! It would be quite the show! Now grab your popcorn and read!
1. Undyne vs Mettaton

Undyne walked through the quarts of the lab, waiting for her lizard friend. Undyne has been waiting for Alphys to get back from Asgore's, for he called her over for something that the fish doesn't know about. She was suspicious, but Alphys said it was nothing. Both Alphys and Asgore better not be hiding anything from her, or else they will both be in trouble.

Undyne carefully looked at Alphys filled desk, for she hadn't seen everything on it. There was a lot of figurines... Just like Papyrus. She went to the right side of the desk just to find almost the whole side filled with instant noodle packets. Undyne hated them, Alphys loved them. She had the weirdest friends.

Suddenly, the door to the lab slid open. Undyne looked over expecting to see Alphys, but instead, she found someone different.

"Hey Alphy glad your back from Asgore's, wanna go to the dum-" She then noticed it really wasn't Alphys. It was a tall robot with pink armor and a heart shaped core.

"Oh! Hello darling! You must be Undyne!~" The robot smiled as it strutted over to the fish. Undyne didn't trust this thing... Well, this robot.

"Yeah, I am. Who are you PUNK?!" Undyne snarled as the robot's eyes narrowed.

"I'm Mettaton darling, I don't think you know me very well." Mettaton smirked. "I know you, I watch tv punk." Undyne handed the smirk right back.

"Then you must know about my legs!" Mettaton laughed as he did the splits with no problem. Undyne glared harder at him.

"Your so annoying." Undyne admitted as Mettaton's smirked almost got slapped off his robotic face. "I'm not annoying , I'm just fabulous!" Mettaton posed while Undyne's rage almost boiled over her mental pot.

"Shut up stupid punk! I'm not in the mood! Now where is Alphys?!" Undyne yelled at Mettaton. Mettaton's smirk returned as it turned more sly. "I'll tell you... If..." Mettaton's smirk widdened. "You admit I'm glamorous!" He laughed.

"I'll show you glamour asshole!" Undyne ran at Mettaton while holding up a quickly conjured spear. Mettaton swiftly kicked Undyne and flipped over her head. Undyne turned around and threw the spear at Mettaton. It hit him hard, but didn't do a lot of damage. Mettaton sent small robots with umbrellas shooting at Undyne, while Undyne sent spears shooting at Mettaton. The two went at this smal tactic for a small amount of time, before Undyne charged in with both of her hand whilding a spear. Mettaton silpped under her and in that time frame, turned her heart yellow.

"Pop quiz!" Mettaton yelled in delight at words showed up. Undyne charged through them, damaging herself in the process. Undyne tried stabbing Mettaton with a spear, he was to agile. Undyne threw a golden spear at Mettaton, and he made a bad choice to jump over it, for the arrow jumped over Mettaton and hit him in the back.

Undyne ran up and grabbed Mettaton while he was on the ground. She ripped off his arms and legs, so he couldn't escape.

"GLAMOROUS PUNK!" Undyne yelled as her spear charged for Mettaton's core. She was about to stab him until-

"W-wait!" A voice called running up to the two. "M-Mettaton! U-Undyne!" The voice seemed to be Alphys, as she looked at them both in fear. Undyne looked at Alphys and then dropped Mettaton, and backed away.

"Undyne! Why d-did you hurt M-Mettaton?" Alphys questioned while grabbing the parts left of Mettaton. Luckily only the limbs were damaged.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Blame him! He asked for it!" Undyne hollered as she stormed out of the lab. Alphys looked down and Mettaton and sighed. She dragged him to the elevator bathroom, and clicked the down button.


	2. Papyrus vs Asgore

Papyrus walked along the large judgement hall, wondering. Why did King Asgore want to see him? As he wondered the same question, his thoughts brought him back to spaghetti. Oh spaghetti, how he loved spaghetti...

He stopped these thought as he felt himself leaving the judgement hall. He walked to the door of the throne to see King Asgore on his throne, tapping it patiently. Asgore had never been fond of having to wait, but he could always compromise.

The sound of Papyrus stepping on the flowers at the door made King Asgore look up, and smile. Papyrus smiled back, while he waited for the king to speak.

"Papyrus! You have come!" Asgore smiles as he lifts himself from his throne. Papyrus felt himself gather suspicion through his none existent veins.

"OF COURSE I HAVE, YOUR MAJESTY! WHY HAVE YOU CALLED FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S, PRESINCE?" Papyrus yelled. Asgore shivered from the outburst, for he isn't the most fond of so much noise, especially coming from a creature with no lungs at all.

"Undyne has told me some alarming news." The King starts only to be cut off by Papyrus. "OH? DID SHE TELL YOU ABOUT HOW GREAT I AM? I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT?" Papyrus screamed. Asgore was getting annoyed by his voice, for it was lest pleasent.

"Undyne has told me of your training. It seems that she says you are not improving." Asgore continues as Papyrus's face falls as he mumbles, "Nyeeehh..." "It seems you are to kind to be in battle." Asgore concludes. Papyrus thinks about this for a moment, then has an idea.

"I CAN SHOW YOU I AM NOT KIND ON THE BATTLEFEILD KING ASGORE! I SHALL BATTLE YOU, THEN SENSE IM GOING TO WIN, I WONT SPARE YOU! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus smiled. A smirk then was plastered on Asgore's face.

"Very well. I shall show you why I have been deemed King." Asgore drew his trident and fire surrounded Papyrus. "W-WAIT! WE DO NOT WANT TO HARM THE FLOWERS!" Papyrus shouts quickly. The fire dissapears and Asgore leaves the room and motions Papyrus to follow.

They make it to the judgement hall before Asgore stops in his tracks. He turns around and gives Papyrus a light smile.

"Papyrus. This... Is not the best idea of yours. But I shall agree to it. But if I win, I'll spare you." Asgore concludes by drawing his trident. Bones start to appear out of no where but they are easily dodgeable. Fire starts to appear and Asgore's eyes blink blue and orange. Papyrus takes damage for his incompetence of not knowing what the orange glow does.

"WOWIE! I CANT BELIEVE IM ACTUALLY FIGHTING THE KING!" Papyrus yells happily. "I MEAN, AHEM. YOUR MAJESTY! LETS SEE IF YOU CAN DODGE MY FAVED, BLUE ATTACK!" Papyrus sends hundreds of blue colored bones straight for the king. Asgore just stands there, until the last bone passes. Asgore's SOUL hits the floor as it turns blue, and Asgore gets hit by a small bone, still dealing a decent amount of damage.

"YOUR BLUE NOW. THATS MY ATTACK! NYEH HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEH!" Papyrus shouts as fire comes his way. Asgore leaps into the air, charging straight for Papyrus. A bone appears in Papyrus's hand and they block Asgore's trident. Asgore then attacks him and expects him to know hand to hand combat. Papyrus doesn't know how to block the quick attacks, and gets knocked to the floor. When he looks back up he had a long red piece of metal in his face.

"Surender skeleton. You have lost this battle." Asgore raises his trident, while Papyrus opens his mouth to speak, before a blue bone hits Asgore in his side making him fly to a pillar, cracking the pillar in the process. Papyrus looked up, only to see Sans.

"heya bro. it seems like you got in some trouble. or maybe it's the other way around." Sans glared at Asgore. Asgore was dizzy, and didn't seem to recognize anything in front of him. His vision settled and he saw Sans and Papyrus. Asgore tried to get up, but failed as he hit the ground. Normally his legs are strong, what's happening with them. Then, he just started to feel his whole body hurt. He screamed, and Sans and Papyrus looked at him.

"Ugh... W-what did you do?" Asgore asked from the ground. Papyrus went over to help Asgore up, but Sans pulled him back. "you were about to kill my bro fluffybuns." Sans snarled. Asgore looked at Sans with betrayal in his eyes. "SANS, WE WERE TRAINING." Papyrus states. "he was going to kill you!" Sans starts to raise his voice. "I-I wouldn't do that..." Asgore cried as Papyrus finally was able to get far enough to help him up.

Once Asgore was off the ground and walking fine, Papyrus went off to Undyne. It was only him and Sans now. "so... how was your day?" Sans questioned. Asgore smiled and Sans and told him his true answer.

"It may have gone better if I didn't get smashed into a pillar."


	3. Undyne vs Sans

After Papyrus and his bwarl with Asgore, Asgore being the winner but he was hit by Sans, Sans stayed with Asgore only for a small amount of time, before going to Undyne before Papyrus got there.

Undyne was still pissed that Alphys was sided with that glamourous asshole Mettaton. She just stayed home and practiced the piano for the time being.

Wait! Papyrus's cooking lesson is now! Undyne gathered her cooking supplies and lade them atop her stove. She waited, but Papyrus wasn't there. She was about to put everything back until-

Sans was in her house. How the hell did he get in her house. "heya undyne. i just came by to ask you somethin'" Sans smiled as he drank some ketchup he brought with him.

"Wow wow wow first off how the hell did you get in my house?" Undyne questioned. Sans only shrugged.

"shortcut."

Undyne hated it when he made some dumb excuses. Undyne conjured a spear in her hand. "What do you want, just ask your DUMB question PUNK." Undyne glared as Sans was fine with this.

"you see, king fluff'o buns were just in a fight, because of a reason." Sans smiles, but his pupils disappear. Undyne feels her senses, in a very bad position. "asgore says you say papyrus can't join the royal gaurd because he is to...nice?"

"He would die in battle, he is to nice that he would be dust if he TOUCHED the battlefeild." Undyne states.

"let him in. he is deserves it." Sans glares. "NO!" Undyne yelled as she conjured a spear. A gasterblaster appeared behind Sans and a large light glowed inside it. Before the projectile could shoot, Undyne leaped onto Sans. Sans teleported as she touched him, just before she could hurt him. Sans was now behind Undyne, shooting bones from under her only for her to jump up into more bones.

"NYAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Undyne shouted as a spear whisked past Sans's head. Gasterblasters surrounded Undyne, only for her to dodge them all by a swift jump. Sans snarled before more bones attacked Undyne. She was getting hit, but she didn't care. Undyne threw a green spear at Sans, for it didn't hurt him, but it turned him the color of green. Sans tried to teleport out of it, but has no luck doing so.

"Now that your green, you can't run away!" Undyne yelled. Spears rampaged Sans as he tried his best dodging them all, but to his luck, he did... Somehow. Sans grew tired of this annoying battle and decided to end it there.

Undyne was covered in blue and light getting smashed into the side of her house, then the other side. Sans smile grew as she had this happen to her again and again, only for him to stop.

Undyne fell to the floor on her hands and knees, coughing up blood. "O-ok! I'll let him in the stupid guard!" Undyne yelled struggling to her feet. Sans placed his pupils back into place and walked to help Undyne.

"good choice, ." Sans smiled before healing Undyne with some ketchup, which she was most definitely not fond of.

"I don't think your drink choice is better then your fighting." Undyne laughed. Sans laughed with her, cause why not? When you beat someone's ass, you gotta laugh with them.

"meh. well, paps is comin' soon, gotta go." Sans smiled before dissapearing. But the place where he disappeared, had a small piece of folded paper there on the ground. Undyne picked up the paper, unfolded it, and there left a message in comic sans font.

Shortcut.


End file.
